legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
Luigi is a character that hails from the Mario series. He is Mario's twin brother and sidekick. He is The4everreival's favorite Mario character. The M.O.D.A.B. Storyline Slade Strikes Back Luigi has once been on the Multi-Universe saving in Slade Strikes Back where helped Dib and the others against Slade, Anti Cosmo, Joker and others. It was thought he died afterwards through Joker. But he survived and after Bowser's devastation on kidnapping Peach and lord knows what happened to Mario. Luigi goes to find to his brother and possibly find Dib for help against his foes The Grand Summer Season Trek Luigi returns and joins forces with Blue and the go-away team after saving them from Dolpliss. ready to finally lend his hand once more. Then he finally reunites with his old friends Meowth, Bender, Skipper and Jorgen who joins the team and acts like his partner wanting to bring back good times. Their attempts are successful and he spends a vacation with them Luigi after that goes back to see everyone in M.O.D.A.B The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Luigi returns to help Meowth, Dib and the others against his old enemy Discord and his new enemy Sigma. he joins the Membrane Elite to do just that Friends: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, E. Gadd, Diddy Kong, Wario, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Edd, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron, Django of the Dead, Meowth, Blue, Dexter, Dee Dee, Tails, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Snake, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Professor Pericles, Profion, Sandy, Kitty Katswell, Big Boss, Meta Knight, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Scorpion, Delta Squad, Megaman X Enemies: Bowser, Waluigi, Slade, Anti Cosmo, the Joker, King Boo, Vilgax, Discord, Vilgax's allegiance, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Ultimate Story Luigi had made his appearance in the Ultimate Story from the very beginning. He was selected with his brother, Mario, to partake in the test to pick out chosen fighters for the Ultimate Destiny. However, Luigi did not make the cut as Mario outranked him greatly and Lisa only needed 1 person from their world. However, she was able to see a lot of fighting potential in Luigi and wanted to give him a chance, so when she was to pick out 4 more heroes to partake in the Ultimate Destiny, he was one of the 4 that she selected. Luigi took part in helping out his brother during his days as the Cerulean City Gym Leader representative during the days of the Super Smash Pokemon League. After the Super Smash Pokemon League was dissolved, Luigi continued being a Pokemon trainer and collected more Pokemon. Laughingly enough, despite him being afraid of ghosts, he owns some Ghost type Pokemon. Unsurprisingly, he is afraid of them. He does have a good relationship with them when he's not too busy screeching in fear over the sight of them. Luigi's Pokemon 70-Weepinbell.png|Weepinbell 19-Rattata.png|Rattata 60-Poliwag.png|Poliwag 63-Abra.png|Abra 92-Gastly.png|Gastly 72-Tentacool.png|Tentacool 96-Drowzee.png|Drowzee 88-Grimer.png|Grimer 122-Mr. Mime.png|Mr. Mime 200-Misdreavus.png|Misdreavus 195-Quagsire.png|Quagsire 239-Elekid.png|Elekid 221-Piloswine.png|Piloswine 219-Magcargo.png|Magcargo 199-Slowking.png|Slowking 179-Mareep.png|Mareep 185-Sudowoodo.png|Sudowoodo 193-Yanma.png|Yanma 275-Shiftry.png|Shiftry 288-Vigoroth.png|Vigoroth 309-Electrike.png|Electrike 349-Feebas.png|Feebas 352-Kecleon.png|Kecleon 337-Lunatone.png|Lunatone 361-Snorunt.png|Snorunt 271-Lombre.png|Lombre 341-Corphish.png|Corphish 302-Sableye.png|Sableye 355-Duskull.png|Duskull 354-Banette.png|Banette 442-Spiritomb.png|Spiritomb 479-Rotom.png|Rotom Male Combee.png|Combee 403-Shinx.png|Shinx 423-Gastrodon (East).png|Gastrodon 426-Drifblim.png|Drifblim 433-Chingling.png|Chingling 439-Mime Jr..png|Mime Jr. 444-Gabite.png|Gabite 447-Riolu.png|Riolu 522-Blitzle.png|Blitzle 525-Boldore.png|Boldore 562-Yamask.png|Yamask 550-Basculin Blue-Striped.png|Basculin 557-Dwebble.png|Dwebble 622-Golett.png|Golett 608-Lampent.png|Lampent 615-Cryogonal.png|Cryogonal 659-Bunnelby.png|Bunnelby 694-Helioptile.png|Helioptile 703-Carbink.png|Carbink 705-Sliggoo.png|Sliggoo 708-Phantump.png|Phantump 711-Gourgeist.png|Gourgeist The ReBoot Multiuniverse Luigi was one of the chosen fighters during the Net War. He went with Peach, Yoshi, and soon Marth nd Roy as they were being recruited and found. However, due to his cowardice and weakness, he was unable to best over Mike the TV. So, his brother took over and wiped him out, nearly deleting him. Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Partner Category:Neutral Good Category:Members of The Alpha Team Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Brunettes Category:Hat Wearer Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Mustaches Category:Sibling Category:Gloved Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:Luigi and Daisy Category:Feminine Boy Category:Love Interests of Daisy Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hank Azaria Category:The A-Team Category:Boyfriends Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Naoki Tatsuta Category:Breakout Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Characters favorite by Animedeaf Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Charles Martinet Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Twins Category:Brother of Hero Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider